Animal feed spreaders are commonly used to distribute animal feed to livestock or game animals. Some animal feed spreaders are mounted on a vehicle to allow the animal feed to be spread over a wider area or in areas inconvenient for stationary animal feed spreaders. Certain portions of the motor assembly of a conventional vehicle-mounted animal feed spreader are exposed and vulnerable to damage from debris, rocks, or the ground. A need exists for an improved vehicle-mounted animal feed spreader.